Many optical signals include phase modulation formats, as well as amplitude and other modulation formats, and phase modulation formats have particular advantages. Information encoded in phase modulation may include transmitted communication data, or may include other information such as information about the source of the optical signal, interaction of the optical signal with an object, the optical channel through which the optical signal traveled, and/or objects with which it interacted. Compared to typical amplitude modulation receivers, phase modulation receivers can be significantly more complex, requiring precision optics, local oscillators, gratings (such as Fiber Bragg Gratings), and/or delay line interferometers (DLI), etc. Generally, a phase modulation receiver collects a phase-encoded optical signal and performs one or more demodulation processes to convert the phase modulation into useful information. In systems that employ wavelength division multiplexing (WDM), including dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM), multiple optical signals are conveyed simultaneously on differing wavelengths. WDM receiver systems for phase modulated optical signals may therefore be increasingly more complex, requiring multiple complex phase receivers to receive the multiple wavelengths.